Remember
by Dazzling Flame
Summary: Naminé dan saudara sepupunya, Roxas, selalu bermain bersama; hingga suatu hari mereka harus berpisah. Sembilan tahun mereka jalani tanpa berjumpa satu sama lain. Namun akhirnya, nasib mempertemukan kedua remaja ini kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

By: Dazzling Flame

**Summary**

Naminé dan saudara sepupunya, Roxas, selalu bermain bersama; hingga suatu hari Naminé harus pergi. Sembilan tahun mereka jalani tanpa berjumpa satu sama lain. Namun akhirnya, nasib mempertemukan kedua remaja ini.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, well except for the plot of course :3

**[By the waaay... Ini fanfic pertamaku di website ini... Aku agak-agak nervous O_O. dan mulai berpikiran negatif, kayak misalnya:**

**'_Ada yang mau baca ga ya...?_' Atau**

**'_Aku jelasin ceritanya gampang dimengerti ga ya...?_' **

**Jadi, Review dan opini akan ku terima dengan sangat sangat hangat! Oh, aku cinta review~]**

**Chapter 1: He's coming!**

Kriiiiinggg...

Belum ada yang mengangkat telepon itu.

Kriiiiinggg...

GUBRAK! Suara keras datang dari dalam sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai atas rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru menyusul, disertai dengan sebuah sosok yang berlari mendekati telepon. Akhirnya.

"Ya, keluarga Dawson di sini!" Sahut sosok tersebut; seorang gadis remaja bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pirang pucat terlampir ke depan bahu kanannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam sunyi, si gadis mendengarkan lawan bicaranya sambil bersandar ke dinding di sebelah telepon. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri tegap, dan dengan mata biru berbinar dia berseru lantang,

"Benarkah? Pasti akan saya jemput! Eh, dia sudah berangkat? Oh...Ya ya, saya akan ke sana sekarang! Ya, sampai jumpa!" Ia lalu meletakkan teleponnya kembali ke tempat semula, sebuah senyum besar terpampang di mukanya.

_Dia akan datang ke sini! Aku gak percaya akhirnya bisa ketemu dia lagi!_

Batinnya berseru dengan riang. Gadis tersebut, Naminé Dawson, terdiam sebentar di tempat. Ia masih tidak percaya akan nasibnya yang tak terduga ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai keadaannya bisa jadi begini...

Namun sekarang dia harus bergegas untuk menjemputnya, menjemput ia yang telah lama Naminé nantikan untuk bertemu. Ia yang namanya tak akan pernah terlupakan. Ia yang selalu dipertanyakan kabarnya dalam pikiran.

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

Di situ Naminé berdiri sambil menunggu, di dalam stasiun kereta yang jaraknya hanya 30 menit dari rumahnya. Kalau macet, butuh waktu 55 menit sebelum bisa nyampe ke sana; Eh tapi sudahlah, informasi gak penting ini...

Setiap 5 menit sekali, dia bakal melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Kereta selanjutnya akan datang 10 menit lagi. Naminé mendesah, mungkin dia datang ke sini terlalu awal deh.  
Soalnya dia udah menunggu selama hampir satu jam, dan matanya belum juga menemukan sosok yang dicarinya keluar dari kereta manapun yang telah berdatangan.

Naminé mulai jenuh. Ia bersandar ke sebuah pilar yang berada di dekatnya, lalu mengeluarkan bolpen ungu dari saku jaketnya...

10 menit telah berlalu, dan dia telah tenggelam dalam asyiknya 'menggabari telapak tangan dengan bolpen'. Tak ada kertas, tanganpun jadi. Hehe.

Naminé sudah akan menjarah lengan putih nan mulusnya dengan coret-coretan, ketika sesuatu membuat dirinya berada dalam gelap. Dia mengernyit sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendongak ke atas; Gerhana matahari kah? Sudah malam kah? Mati lampu kah?

Ternyata yang menyebabkan gelap tersebut hanyalah bayangan seseorang yang menimpanya. Naminé tercengang, melihat orang itu tengah membungkuk sedikit sambil menjulurkan kepala dalam upaya untuk melihat coretan-coretan di tangannya.

_Siapa ini orang, ganggu kesenangan aja..._

_...Eh... __**EH!**_

Mata biru itu, rambut pirang mencuat itu, mulut lebar bergigi putih itu, lubang hidung nan kecil itu, Naminé kenal betul dengan penampilan-penampilan yang telah disebutkan barusan! Tapi masa sih itu...

"R-Roxas?"

Lelaki tersebut langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari gambar di tangan Naminé; beralih ke mata si gadis, "Kamu belum berubah, ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hehe, aku sudah update lagi nih... Kecepetan ga ya? Ah ya sudahlah... Oh! Dan special thanks untuk Ventus Hikari yang telah menjadi reviewer pertamaku, Yay!**

**Tolong di review ya~ :3]**

**Tambahan Note: Maaf, aku membuat chapter ini agak kurang jelas, jadi ini sudah ku edit lagi. By the way, Read and Review please~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Roxas?**

**[9 tahun yang lalu, sebuah daerah di pinggir kota...]**

"Nami-chan…" gumam seorang bocah berambut pirang berantakkan dengan suara yang pelan. Mukanya terdunduk dan matanya sayu, menatapi piring dihadapannya. Di sebelahnya, duduklah seorang gadis sebayanya yang barusan ia panggil Nami-chan.

Gadis tersebut menengok ke arah si bocah, lalu melirik ke arah piringnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa di piring itu kecuali beberapa batang kecil wortel. Roxas tak pernah sudi memakan sayuran. Well, dia paling benci sayuran favorit kelinci itu tepatnya.

"Roxas, kamu harus makan wortelnya! Nanti mama mu bisa marah lho!" Bisik Naminé, menyodok pelan bahu Roxas dengan sikutnya. Tidak ada reaksi yang terlihat dari Roxas kecuali fakta bahwa tatapan matanya semakin memelas.

"Nggak… Aku nggak mau…"

Naminé menendang kaki Roxas dari bawah meja. Roxas hanya mengaduh pelan, namun tetap tidak menyentuh wortelnya.

Ibunya Roxas, Ny. Alice adalah seseorang yang paling tidak suka kalau melihat ada makanan yang tersisa di atas piring. Menyisakan makanan menurutnya sama saja dengan membuang-buang makanan.

Untung ia sedang berada di dapur, sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan kedua anak kecil ini di meja makan. Namun Naminé yakin cepat atau lambat, tante Alice akan datang untuk memeriksa piring mereka.

"Roxas, kemarikan wortelnya…" Naminé berbisik dengan cepat. Roxas mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, terperangah. Naminé lalu menyodoknya lagi dengan keras, sebagai tanda bahwa ia harus bergerak cepat.

Sedetik kemudian mereka dapat mendengar bahwa suara kesibukan di dapur telah berubah menjadi sunyi. Ny. Alice telah menyelesaikan apa pun yang ia kerjakan di sana, dan keduanya tahu ia akan segera menuju ke meja makan.

Seketika itu pula Naminé menukar piringnya dengan piring Roxas. Si gadis juga membenci sayuran. Tetapi ia tetap melakukannya; menjejalkan seluruh wortel-wortel itu kedalam mulutnya dan memaksa gigi-giginya untuk mengunyah dengan cepat.

"Te…Terima kasih…" Gumam Roxas dengan muka memerah. Naminé tersenyum padanya dan mengacungkan jempol menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan Roxas harus berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa ketika matanya tertumbuk pada secuil wortel di sela-sela gigi Naminé.

* * *

**[Back to the present]**

Kedua remaja ini tengah duduk di dalam taksi yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang dari stasiun. Keduanya memandang ke luar jendela sisi masing-masing dan berdiam diri.

Aneh, pikir Naminé, padahal Ia telah menantikan saat-saat ini selama bertahun-tahun. Namun ketika waktunya tiba, mereka malah terperangkap di dalam keadaan yang canggung. Tak ada yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan. Sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan mereka dulu.

Naminé memberanikan diri untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Roxas, yang duduk jauh di sisi lain kursi taxi itu. Ia melihat saudara sepupunya itu tengah sibuk memandangi jalanan di luar jendela. Ia lalu memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas penampilan Roxas yang telah berubah dengan drastis.

Tubuhnya yang dahulu gempal dan lucu, sekarang telah menjadi tubuh tinggi yang ideal. Rambutnya masih berantakkan, namun sekarang telah tumbuh lebih panjang dan lebat.

Lalu matanya. Matanya... yang dahulu sering dipenuhi dengan rasa manja, keceriaan, dan sifat cengeng itu telah berubah. Sekarang yang terpantul dari mata itu adalah kedewasaan, rasa mandiri, dan... dingin. Kedua mata biru itu terasa dingin bagaikan salju yang membeku.

Sebelum Naminé tersadar, kedua mata tersebut telah memandang lurus ke arah matanya sendiri, menusuknya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia melompat terkejut, lalu segera memalingkan mukanya kembali ke arah jendela. Pipinya memerah dengan cepat.

_Sudah berapa lama Roxas menatapku seperti itu… __Kenapa aku ga nyadar, Naminé bodoh!_

Naminé sudah dapat merasakan bahwa hari-harinya mulai besok tidak akan menjadi seperti biasanya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

"Yak, yang pagar hitam ya pak, itu yang di sebelah kiri." Kata Naminé kepada supir taksi mereka.

Taksi tersebut pun segera meminggir perlahan ke bahu jalan perumahan tersebut, dan berhenti dengan mulus di depan pagar rumah Naminé. Supir taksi itu menghentikan meteran taksinya, lalu keluar dari taksi untuk mengeluarkan koper dan tas Roxas dari bagasi. Naminé hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari tas kecilnya, ketika tangan Roxas menghentikannya,

"Biar aku aja yang bayar."

Naminé yang rada-rada kaget karena tangan Roxas yang tiba-tiba menyekat tangannya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih…"

Roxas turun dari taksi lalu menyerahkan uang kertas kepada supir taksi mereka, sementara Naminé turun juga dari pintu sebelah satunya untuk membukakan pagar rumah.

"Simpan aja kembaliannya, pak." Kata Roxas sambil mengambil barang-barangnya dari tangan si supir.

"Makasih ya mas" Supir taksi tersebut tersenyum, sebelum masuk kembali ke taksinya dan melanjutkan pencarian nafkahnya.

Roxas memandang mobil taksi tersebut melaju semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Lalu ia memutar badannya. Sebuah senyum kecil nan tipis muncul tanpa ia sadari di wajahnya.

Rumah Naminé… Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sana. Harum ini… harum bunga bakung memenuhi udara di sekitar rumah Naminé. Senyumnya melebar. Sudah lama _banget_ dia tidak kemari. Sudah berapa tahun? Delapan? Sembilan? Roxas sudah tidak menghitung lagi…

Krrraaakk

Suara besi bergesekan dengan tanah yang terdengar nyaring memotong dunia memori Roxas. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Naminé telah membukakan gerbang kecil khusus untuk orang lewat, yang terletak di sebelah gerbang besar untuk mobil.

"Kamu... perlu bantuan?" tanya Naminé.

Roxas mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Pipi Naminé memerah,

"Ma-maksudku kopernya!"

_OH…_ Roxas berusaha keras menahan tawa, "Nggak usah, ga berat kok…"

Naminé mengangguk singkat, sebelum melangkah masuk menuju pekarangannya. Roxas mengikuti dari belakang. Pekarangannya persis sama seperti apa yang tergambar di memorinya. Yang berbeda hanyalah cat putih rumah tersebut sekarang sudah banyak terkelupas di sana-sini. Selebihnya tidak ada yang berubah.

Pekarangan rumah Naminé berukuran sedang dan dihiasi dengan hamparan bunga bakung, atau dalam bahasa inggris namanya bunga Lily. Selain bunga bakung, ada juga bunga lain mulai dari mawar, melati, anggrek, hingga daisy. Maklum, Aerith, ibunda Naminé mencintai berbagai jenis bunga.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan petak dan menaiki beberapa tangga kecil teras rumah, sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Naminé. Naminé merogoh ke dalam tas kecilnya mencari kunci, sementara Roxas masih memperhatikan pekarangan depan rumah tersebut. Ia baru sadar dinding yang memisahkan pekarangan Naminé dengan pekarangan tetangganya ditumbuhi tanaman rambat berbunga ungu-ungu kecil.

_Taneman apaan tuh…perasaan baru liat deh _pikir Roxas.

"Naminé… itu tanaman apa- Ada apa Naminé?" Roxas menatap Naminé yang ternyata sedang panik. Naminé merogoh-rogoh lebih dalam tas kecilnya, memeriksa setiap kantung dan sudut di dalamnya. Jemari kecilnya agak bergetar gugup. Roxas sudah mengetahui situasinya bahkan sebelum Naminé menjawabnya,

"…Aku lupa bawa kunci rumah…"

"…"

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"Ibu mu pulang dari kerja kapan?"

"Uh…Sore sih, tapi akhir-akhir ini pulang nya malem…"

Roxas mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul satu siang. _Oookeee… Tidak ada jalan lain selain menunggu_, pikir Roxas sambil menghela nafas. Ia merasakan tumpukan kelelahan memberatkan kedua bahunya. Perjalanan yang Roxas lalui sudah panjang, dan sekarang ia hanya ingin berbaring dan mengistirahatkan badannya. Roxas memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi teras yang tersedia, menunggu.

Sedangkan Naminé hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, sedih. Hancur sudah _first impression_ nya setelah 9 tahun tidak bertemu. _Bagus Namin_é, _sangat bagus!_ Naminé memaki dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia kira segalanya akan berjalan seperti ekspektasinya.

Ia kira setibanya di stasiun, ia akan disapa oleh senyum ramah Roxas, tatapan hangat nya, candaan-candaannya yang hanya mereka bisa mengerti, dan ia pikir mereka akan tenggelam dalam memori masa lalu, bernostalgia bersama. Tapi kenyataannya bertolak belakang 180o. _Grompyang_, ia dapat merasakan hatinya pecah…

_Kruyyyuuukkk…_

…

Naminé menoleh tepat ketika Roxas membuang muka, malu. _Terang aja dia laper, kan belum makan siang…_ pikir Naminé. Dia sendiri juga merasa perutnya sudah keroncongan. Hiks… sekarang mereka harus menunggu dengan perut lapar…

Tiba-tiba telinga Naminé menangkap suara motor dari kejauhan. _Hum… Suara motor besar ini... kayaknya aku kenal…_

Naminé segera beranjak dari teras tersebut, langsung menuju pagar rumahnya. Roxas menengadah, matanya mengikuti tiap langkah Naminé dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Wajah Naminé mencerah ketika dugaannya tepat. Sebuah motor hijau besar terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Di atas motor tersebut terduduk seorang pria muda yang tengah melepas helmnya, menampakkan rambut pirangnya yang jingkrak kemana-mana, melawan gravitasi.

"Kak Cloud!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Naminé yang berada di balik pagar, "Hai."

Naminé segera membukakan pagar mobil agar Cloud dapat memasukkan motornya ke garasi. Begitu motornya terparkir dengan baik, Cloud turun dari kendaraannya tersebut, lalu membuka ristleting jaket kulit hitamnya. Ketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah sosok lelaki tengah duduk di teras rumahnya. Ia memanggil Naminé yang tengah menutup kembali pagar garasinya.

"Naminé..." yang dipanggil membalas dengan tatapan bertanya "...siapa itu yang di teras rumah kita?" tanya Cloud waspada, sambil mengernyit ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Naminé tertawa kecil, "Lho itu kan **Roxas**, kakak sudah lupa ya?"

_Roxas? Roxas siapa..._

_EH...Roxas..? __**Roxas? ROXAS?**_

_CTARRR CTAAAARRR_

Kilat serasa menyambar-nyambar kepala Cloud. Asap mengepul dari kedua telinga Cloud yang memerah. Tangannya tanpa sengaja mengepal membentuk tinju. Naminé yang merasakan aura gelap di sekeliling Cloud mulai bergerak menjauh dengan Sweat-drop di kepalanya.

"K-kakak? Kakak kenapa?" Naminé bertanya gugup.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa kok. Kakak hanya... teringat kejadian tidak menyenangkan." jawab Cloud memijat-mijat keningnya, menenangkan diri.

"Ookeee...Oiya, kakak bawa kunci rumah kan? Sori kak, Naminé tadi lupa bawa kunci, jadinya belum bisa masuk sampai sekarang." Kata Naminé sambil berjalan di samping kakaknya, menaiki undakan teras.

"Huh? Iya tentu saja..." Cloud merogoh ke dalam saku celananya "..Ini." Naminé menerima kunci dari Cloud dengan sedikit kerutan di alis, tidak setuju dengan kebiasaan Cloud menyimpan kunci di saku celana dengan alasan gampang terjatuh, kemudian berbalik untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Roxas, melihat kehadiran Cloud, berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangguk ke arah Cloud, "Hai, Cloud, lama tidak bertemu."

Cloud hanya dapat membalas dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat lebih seperti ringisan, "Ya...lama tidak bertemu..."

_Cklik_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara kunci pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Naminé yang menjadi pusat perhatian merasakan pipinya naik suhu beberapa derajat, "W-well, ayo kita masuk!"

Roxas segera mengambil koper dan tasnya dari lantai teras, lalu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Cloud memperhatikannya, kemudian menghampiri Naminé yang mempersilahkan Roxas sebagai tamu masuk terlebih dahulu,

"Naminé, apa-apan si Roxas? Kok dia bawa koper gede sama tas segala sih?" bisik Cloud ke telinga adiknya.

"Lho kakak belum dapet kabar? Kan Roxas bakal tinggal di rumah kita sampe dia lulus SMA."

_Lulus SMA? Tunggu, dia seumuran sama Naminé... Sekarang Naminé naik ke kelas sebelas... Berarti satu..dua...Dafuq._

* * *

**A/N**_  
_

**Hai udah lama ngga upload ceritanya yah _ aku ternyata ngalamin yang namanya Writer's Block Hahaha okedeh karena sekarang udah mulai libur kenaikan kelas, jadi bisa terusin ceritanya lagii.**

**Special thanks buat Ventus Hikari atas kritik dan reviewnya~ *Hug* dan juga buat Mizuki Asakura, sesuatu bakal terungkap kok pada waktunya jadi terus baca yak! Hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nostalgia**

"_Cloud, ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!" ajak Naminé, menarik-narik lengan kakaknya. Cloud mengernyit._

"_Haah, rumah-rumahan kan untuk perempuan...Aku ingin main bola saja." Tolak Cloud, memutuskan rumah-rumahan terlalu banci untuknya._

"_Tapi kita kan selalu bermain rumah-rumahan.." ucap Naminé kecil lirih, masih memegangi lengan Cloud. Wajahnya menunjukan dia siap meledak dalam tangisan kapan saja. Cloud menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak suka mendengar adiknya menangis._

"_Uggh, baiklah! Ayo cepat siapkan makanannya, aku kelaparan nih!" Cloud menyerah, langsung terjun menjadi peran bapak, peran yang selalu ia dapatkan. Senyum merekah di wajah Naminé yang mencerah._

"_Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar, ini ibu masakkan!" sahut Naminé ceria, mengambil peran sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga, sambil tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil alat masak-masakan dari kotak mainannya, sebelum kembali bergegas ke ruang keluarga._

_Jemari mungilnya dengan tangkas menjajarkan mainan-nya di depan Cloud. Sebuah lego putih diletakkan di atas piring kecil bercorak bunga. Sendok plastik merah muda di kanan, gelas mug dengan warna senada di sebelah kiri. Di bawah peralatan tersebut tidak lupa disampirkan taplak merah kotak-kotak._

_Cloud menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Dan ini semestinya adalah...?" tanya cloud, menunjuk ke lego putih tersebut._

"_Ini Telur rebusmu, suamiku. Bukankah ini favoritmu?" jawab Naminé, mengedip-ngedip kan mata bulatnya. Cloud menaikan alisnya._

"_Huh? Uh... Ya tentu. Terserah katamu saja..." ucap Cloud, menggumamkan kalimat yang terakhir. Apa saja asalkan adiknya tidak perlu membuka mulutnya dan menangis._

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

Roxas merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dalam kamar tamu rumah Naminé. Isi kopernya sudah setengah dikeluarkan, pakaian-pakaian dimasukan ke dalam lemari, peralatan mandi ditaruh di atas meja kecil sebelah kasur. Di luar jendela, terlihat bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam.

Tadi baru saja ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya bersama keluarga Naminé. Begitu tahu Roxas sudah datang, ibu Naminé, Aerith, berkunjung ke _bakery _terlebih dahulu sepulang dari kerja. Ia dengan baiknya membelikan kue untuk dimakan bersama setelah makan malam. Setelah melahap habis kuenya, Roxas pamit duluan ke dalam kamar karena ingin mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper. Sebagian juga karena ia sudah merasa mengantuk.

Sekarang, ia sudah dapat merasakan pelupuk matanya memberat. Nafasnya melambat ke dalam irama pelan. Pandangannya terhalang kelopak matanya...

_...Jreng.. jreng..._ sayup-sayup telinganya dapat menangkap suara lirih sebuah gitar. Nada sendu tersebut membuainya dengan lembut.

Menggiringnya...

Dan ia pun mulai terhanyut ke dalam mimpi.

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

_Jreng.. Jreng.. Jreng... tump!_

Jemari yang memainkan gitar tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti. Nada terakhirnya menggantung di udara.

Cloud menaruh gitarnya kembali ke pojok kamarnya, kemudian duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke tepian kasurnya. Matanya menerawang ke kejauhan.

_Kenapa sekarang...? Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang, setelah sekian tahun?_

Lama ia termenung seperti orang galau, hingga akhirnya ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

_Gilaa..._ pikirnya dalam hati _Kenapa gue bisa jadi kayak orang galau gini ya..._

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya. Ia beranjak dari lantai, kemudian mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk tidur.

_Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak awal Roxas memang begitu... Anak itu memang punya aura yang beda..._

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

Jarum pendek pada jam di dinding sudah menunjuk ke angka 10. Namun lampu kamar Naminé masih menyala. Ia rupanya tengah membuka-buka sebuah buku album foto yang sudah cukup berdebu. Kedua bola matanya satu per satu menelusuri foto-foto yang tersimpan di sana. Sebagian dari foto tersebut adalah foto dirinya dengan Roxas ketika masih kecil, tengah bermain bersama.

Naminé tertawa kecil, melihat foto mereka berdua bermain dalam kolam renang karet yang dipasang di belakang rumah nenek dulu. Di beberapa foto, Cloud juga ikut bermain, tapi dengan tampang sedikit masam.

_Flap!_

Akhirnya Naminé mencapai halaman terakhir album foto tersebut. Halaman terakhir tersebut berisi satu foto berukuran besar. Foto seluruh keluarga besar Naminé.

Senyum sedih tiba-tiba terbentuk di bibir Naminé. Betapa sudah lama mereka tidak sering kumpul lagi. Sekarang mereka hanya berkumpul jika ada acara-acara besar seperti tahun baru. Itupun tidak semuanya datang.

Naminé kemudian memandangi dirinya sendiri dalam foto tersebut. Seorang gadis kecil berumur tidak lebih dari lima tahun yang tengah duduk di atas pangkuan ibunya, Aerith. Ia mengenakan _dress _putih dengan sebuah pita kecil di depannya. Sebuah jepitan bunga putih tersampir di rambutnya. Ibunya juga terlihat muda di sana. Sangat cantik dan bahagia.

Di sebelah Aerith berdiri Cloud, terlihat tampan dalam jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu biru tuanya. Di belakang mereka, di antara Aerith dan Cloud, berdiri seorang pria kurus...dan tinggi...dan...

_Slash!_

Naminé kontan menutup matanya. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari album foto tersebut.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu. Tapi kenapa Ia belum siap melihat sosoknya lagi...?

Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan malam itu. Dan ia harus membuktikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Maka ia dengan susah payah membuka kembali kedua matanya. Kemudian tatapannya segera mencari wajah seseorang dalam foto tersebut. wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Roxas di dalam foto tersebut.

* * *

**Dazzling Flame di sini!**

**Pertama-tama Flame ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada KuroMaki RoXora, Mizuki Asakura, dan LunarMetacore karena sudah berkenan memberikan review, kritik dan saran kalian, yaay! *hug hug***

**Kemudian terima kasih juga bagi para readers yang sudah mau membaca sampai chapter ini huhu Flame bahagia~ :)**

**The last but not least, jika berkenan, mohon review-nya yaa, saran dan kritik sangat diterima lhoo :3**


End file.
